Friendship bonds
by lovemoonlight
Summary: It has been nearly a year since the third year regulars left the team….. They haven't met since graduation. But they still think of each other. Especially the golden pair…... its my first story! please review it! thanks!
1. Chapter 1 memories of the past

Kikumaru Eiji was sitting in his own room, looking at an invitation card that had just arrived from Momoshiro Takeshi who's a third year, regular, captain of Seigaku tennis club. The message on the card was simple:

To: Kikumaru sempai

We are having a get-together of last year's tennis club regulars on Sunday, 10am, at Seigaku tennis courts

From: Momoshiro

'Eh! I will be there for it! After all, I can't wait to see Oishi and Fujiko again! And O-chibi too!' said Kikumaru excitedly. After all, it was almost a year since they left Seigaku. But the memories were still clear in Kikumaru's mind. Especially this one….

*flashback*

_The golden pair was spending the evening of the last day of school at their favourite place, the green container._

'Oishi! I wish we could continue meeting up here after we leave Seigaku.'

'Eiji, I am sure we can!'

'Oishi, I will really miss the times we had together'

'Remember how we always used to come here after we had lost a match? Now we are here on the last day of school. And we are going different ways soon. Three years seemed to have passed so fast!'

'Hai! Wish the good times will come again. It has been so much fun with you'

'It has been a lot of fun with you too! Remember how we first met and how we started out as a doubles team? All the way back to our freshman year. I will never forget those happy times'

'Neither will I Oishi! Neither will I…'

'The sunset today is beautiful. This is the best memory I will ever have. Let's enjoy the last sunset here today!'

_The golden pair lay with their heads facing the sky, watching the birds fly free in the sky, back to their nest to rest for the night and the golden sun slowly setting in the horizon. The sunset was never as beautiful as this. The golden pair relaxed and re-viewed the happy memories that they have shared together.._

_All too soon, the sun had set. The stars came out twinkling in the night sky. It was time for the golden pair to head home._

'Eiji, we better head home now or our families will start to get worried'

'Oishi, stay a while longer!'

'No, I've got to go home now. Sorry Eiji'

'Its okay. I hope we can really meet here again someday. After all, we had so much fun together here and in Seigaku tennis club. I don't want to ever forget you Oishi! We will be the golden pair forever!'

'Yes, we will be the golden pair forever!'

'I guess, this is goodbye then…..'

'Yeah! Goodbye Eiji!'

And with that, the golden pair separated and went home, under the same sparkling stars that lighted up the night sky.

*end of flashback*

However, ever since that faithful day, the golden pair had become more and more busy. They were in different schools and their timetables always seem to clash. Slowly, they drifted further and further away. But the memories in Kikumaru's mind will remain fresh forever!


	2. Chapter 2 the green container

Friendship bonds chapter 2

I hope that this chapter will be alright. As usual, please review! Thanks!

To speadee:

Thanks for the review. It was the sunset when I wrote this story so I decided to add it in cos it was scenic and perfect for the last day of school. I prefer Momoshiro then Kaido!

The next day, Kikumaru went to the green container. He wanted to go there again. Something inside him told him to go to the green container. It was after all, a place where he and Oishi always went. Kikumaru was dying to see Oishi again. Even though he knew that he would see Oishi on Sunday, he wanted to hope that he would get to see Oishi earlier then that. Perhaps spend some time together to catch up on their lives and maybe even play a match.

Kikumaru took his time to go to the green container. He passed by familiar places that has not really changed much in the one year that he had not taken the route. When he reached the green container, he walked once round the container. On one side of the container, he saw the words 'Oishi Shuichiro and Kikumaru Eiji, golden pair forever'. Next to this were their signatures. This was done when the two of them first became the golden pair in their freshman year. It was a promise made between the two of them. Kikumaru hoped silently that this promise will never be broken. He took out a maker and added a smiley face.

Kikumaru then proceded to climb onto the container where he could have a wide view of the surrounding area. It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. The view from the container was great! And it reminded Kikumaru of the last time he met Oishi. A cool breeze swept past and brushed itself against Kikumaru. It was so refreshing.

Kikumaru lay on his back and watched the clear blue sky. A few birds flew past, just like the last time he met Oishi. It gave Kikumaru a feeling of déjà vu. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Another breeze swept passed him. At that moment, it felt like he had no worries in the world. He was carefree.

He lay there for sometime. Thinking about the times he was a regular in Seigaku and the fun he had. As the sun started to go higher, it grew hotter. Kikumaru realized that he had promised his mother that he would be back for lunch. He jumped off the container and rushed home, forgetting that his marker was still on the container.

Unknown to kikumaru, a silent figure walked up to the container just as he left. He saw the marker there with the name 'Kikumaru Eiji' on it and smiled to himself. Walking to the words that were written on the container, his eyes shone and his mouth twisted into an even wider smile. He added another smiley face next to the first one and jumped up onto the container to admire the view, just as Kikumaru had done.

Luckily, Kikumaru was not late for lunch and he enjoyed the meal with his big family. It was only until later that night while checking his pencil box did he realized he had left his marker at the container. He told himself that he would go back and get it the next day.

The next day, kikumaru awoke to the birds chirping in the tree near his house. He went down for breakfast and as soon as he was done, he got ready to go to the green container. He wanted to get his marker back. However, his mother wanted him to do something that will take up the whole day….. He needed to tidy up his room. Kikumaru signed and felt disappointed but it could not be helped. He had to go to the green container another day.

Meanwhile, at the green container, the same person that came the day before was lying on top of the container with the marker in his hand. He appeared to be waiting for someone to come. As the day dragged on, and no one came, he sadly made his way home, hoping that the next day, he would be able to see the person he wanted to see.

However, the next day and the days following that were filled with rain. Kikumaru was not allowed out of the house. And he didn't plan to. The rain was too heavy and even if he went to the green container, there would be nothing to see there. All he could do was to wait at home…… for a sunny day and for Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3 at Seigaku at last

Finally, Sunday arrived. It was bright and sunny. Kikimaru was really looking forward to this day. He started out early and made his way to the green container. He could not find his marker any where but he saw the smiley face that was drawn next to his. 'Oishi!' he thought to himself.

He then took his time to walk to Seigaku and notice his surroundings. He had not used this route for almost a year and the memories were rapidly coming back to him. Some of the surroundings had changed in this one year.

Once he reached Seigaku, he realized that he was early. It was only 9.15am and the party was supposed to start at 10. However, he decided that he would go to the tennis courts. There was no where else to go. It was Sunday and the other parts of the school were likely to be closed.

As he turned the corner to the tennis courts, he heard sounds coming from the court nearest to him. 'Eh Echizen, hurry up will you? The preparations are not done and you are taking your time to do things!' The voice sounded really familiar to Kikumaru. As his eyes focused to the tennis court, he realized that the owner of the voice belonged to Momoshiro, who was now in his third year. In front of him was a slightly shorter boy holding a can of ponta in his hand. He seemed uncaring that his Buchou was chiding him.

'Momoshiro!!! O-chibi!!!!!!!!!!!! What a surprise to see you all here so early!'

'Kikumaru sempai! You are early!' said the surprised Momoshiro and Echizen in unison.

Kikumaru rushed forward and hugged, or more like squeezed the breath out of Echizen. It was nothing unusual, as he had always done it when he was still in Seigaku. However, Echizen was still not used to it.

After kikumaru released Echizen. He said: 'Hai!!! Thought I would like to come here early since it has been a really long time since I last came here. What has happened to the tennis court? It's in a mess.'

'You see, I wanted to decorate the tennis courts for today. We are halfway through the preparations. It is after all a party and I wanted it to be a memorable one. However, we are not getting very far with the preparations as you can see. Echizen is not helping out much and Mamushi seems to have disappeared. Not that he would help much even if he was here.'

Before Kikumaru could respond, another voice came from behind him.

'Who are you calling Mamumshi? I was just taking a break. And it is a waste of time to decorate this tennis court.' Said Kaido, who as usual, was wearing a bandana. He had changed his bandana colour to blue this year but just for today, he wore his green bandana.

'Just admit that you did not want to help out and was slacking around. And why are you wearing your green bandana today?'

'It is none of your business!'

Kikumaru signed to himself. The usual quarrels between Momoshiro and Kaido were starting again. They still acted as though they were freshman. The only difference was that Momoshiro was now captain of the tennis team and Kaido was the vice-captain. At this rate, the tennis courts were not going to be decorated in time. Kikumaru wished that Oishi was there. He was the team's mother hen and could always settle the quarrels between these two.

Kikumaru wished that Oishi could hurry and come back. He missed Oishi and was longing to see him again.

Echizen finally managed to separate Momoshiro and Kaido. Together with Kikumaru, they started to set up the decorations in the tennis court. It was fun! Just like the old times, Kikumaru and Momoshiro joked and laughed at silly jokes while setting up the decorations.

Time seemed to fly and it was already 9.40. The decorations were almost done and the catered food had already arrived. It smelled delicious and Kikumaru was tempted to eat some but after receiving a 'don't you dare look' from Momoshiro and Kaido, he did not take anything. The other regulars were due to reach the tennis courts soon. They were known for being on time, if not earlier. As expected, the regulars who were already in the tennis courts could not wait to see the rest.

Kikumaru was taking a short break at the side of the courts when he heard footsteps coming towards him. 'Eiji! You are early! Good to see you here! It sure has been a long time since we saw each other.'

Kikumaru looked up. When he saw the person, a wide smile was spread across his face. Indeed, it was a long time since kikumaru had seen him.

How is the story coming along? Can please review and tell me if I need to make any improvements on it. I want to know if this story is okay! Or is it so boring till no one wants to read it????? So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 the regulars arrive

'Fujiko! So glad to see you here so early!' he rushed forward, hugged Fuji and squeezed the breath out of him. It was nothing unusual.

'You didn't need to do that….'

'Ne? I just miss you! We haven't met in a long time!'

'That's true…'

'What's happened to the court? It looks… different'

'Nya! Fujiko! We did it! Before you came. It was Momo's idea…… To get the court decorated for today!'

'I see…….'

The two good friends soon sat down and started talking about their lives since they last met each other. There were many things to talk about. Soon the other regulars started to arrive.

'Tezuka buchou! You are here early! Great to see you!' shouted Momoshiro from one end of the court to the other, where Tezuka was standing.

'fsuuu…. You didn't need to be so loud! Tezuka buchou is always early.'

'I can be loud if I want to! Mamushi'

'fsuuuuu! You are damaging my ear drums'

'Momoshiro, Kaido, 10 laps'

'H-hai Tezuka buchou……'

'Ne Tezuka, why are you still giving them laps? Don't forget, we have left Seigaku already.'

'Un'

'But fujiko! The both of them are still listening to Tezuka buchou'

'Hai! Any way, they deserve to run.'

Soon, there was silence at the court again. But not for long. In the distance, someone shouted 'BURNING!!!!"

'Kawamura!!!' said Kikumaru excitedly.

'I rushed here! Thankfully I'm not late! How's everyone? Looks like the court has been decorated. And there's food too. I have brought some sushi for everyone here! I suppose you all miss kawamura sushi?'

Before the rest could reply, another person came up from behind.

'Probability of the court being decorated in 45 minutes, 100%. Probability that I will not be late, 100%'

'Inui! How are you? Still on your data collecting?' said Fuji with his usual smile.

'Apparently, yes.'

'Senpai-tachi! Since not all of us are here and I'm sure you want to catch up with each other, let's sit down and talk first before really starting the party!'

'Hai!!'

The Seigaku regulars had a fun time talking and laughing together again. However, as the time passed, Kikumaru started to feel very worried. Where was Oishi? And why is he taking so long to come to Seigaku? Has he forgotten? Or did he not receive the invitation?

'I think I will be going to look for Oishi. Its 10.10 already and he usually is not late. I'll come back soon.'

'Eiji sempai, maybe you should just wait here!!!' said Momoshiro.

But it was too late. Kikumaru didn't hear. He just rushed off out of the school gates. He could only think of one place that Oishi would go… The green container.

Kikumaru soon reached the green container. There was no sign of any one being there. Kikumaru felt disappointed. He really wanted to see Oishi again and he was sure that Oishi would want to see him too. So where was Oishi? Kikumaru walked round the green container. He came to the spot where he had drawn the smiley face. A smile started to form on his own face when he saw that there was something on the floor. His marker. The same marker that he had left behind a few days back.

Kikumaru picked up the marker and turned it. He saw that there was something new written on it. Instead of the usual 'Kikumaru Eiji', it wrote 'Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro=golden pair'.

Kikumaru wondered if Oishi had left it there on purpose or if he had dropped it. Still, Kikumaru started to feel worried about Oishi again. He decided to go to Oishi's house to see if Oishi had overslept, even though the possibility of that was little to none.

He knocked on Oishi's front door. His mother came to the door.

'Konichiwa! Where is Oishi??'

'Oishi? He went out just now. Said something about having a party to go to.'

'Hai! Arigato!'

'So that means….. Oishi did get the letter about the Seigaku party. Since he had already left, he may be in Seigaku right now' thought Kikumaru.

At the same time that Kikumaru knocked on Oishi's house door, Oishi himself entered Seigaku and walked to the tennis courts. He was excited about meeting the team again. And most of all, meeting Eiji.

'Sorry! I am late. Is everyone here already?'

'Oishi!' cried the regulars.

'Oishi! Kikumaru sempai was here just now. He went to look for you.'

'Oh…. Before I came here, I wanted to go somewhere…. Sorry!'

'So that's why you were late! Well, I expect Kikumaru will be back soon. Then we can really start the party.'

'Hai!!!!!'


	5. Chapter 5 the party

Btw, I have made slight amendments to the previous chapter. Kawamura brought his sushi and Momoshiro called Kikumaru 'Eiji' instead of Kikumaru.

Thanks to speadee, Mirror Of The Ocean and Epona021 for your reviews!

Here's chapter 5 enjoy! This chapter only has a little bit of kikumaru and oishi! Sorry! But I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.

Kikumaru hurriedly walked back to Seigaku. As he turned towards the courts, he finally saw the person he had been hoping to see. OISHI! Elated, he ran towards the courts.

When he finally reached the courts, Kikumaru rushed over and gave Oishi a big bear hug.

'Nya! Oishi! I….. missed….. you!' he gave a pause after each word.

'Eiji, I miss you too'

'Oishi! Where were you? You aren't usually late. I was worried.'

'I just wanted to go somewhere.'

'Let me guess. The green container? Oishi! I found my marker there. It was you who left it there right? And who drew the smiley face and wrote the new words on this marker?'

'Yes. I wanted to give it to you personally but I guess I was a bit careless.'

'Its okay Oishi! You are here! And I can get to see you!'

After this was said, Momoshiro's and Echizen's stomach began growling.

Momoshiro cut in 'Eiji sempai, Oishi sempai! I know this is a special moment, but can we chat and eat? I'm hungry!'

'Hai!'

The regulars sat in the middle of the tennis court to eat. Kikumaru sat next to Oishi. They need not say a word to each other. Even though it had been over a year since they last met, they still understood each other perfectly, just like what the golden pair should be like.

'Kawamura, your sushi still taste great! I miss your sushi!'

'Actually, I made all this sushi myself. I have been trying to perfect my sushi skill for the past year. How is the sushi?'

'Its great!' said Momoshiro and took another helping of sushi.

The regulars sat and enjoyed the food as well as each other's company. They also took a picture together as a team to remember this special occasion. The usual things like Fuji eating wasabi sushi, Kaido and Momoshiro's fights as well as Inui's newest contortion of Super Inui Juice brought back fond memories for all the Seigaku regulars. They shared their memories with each other and everyone wished that they could go back to the old times again. Whilst they were in the midst of eating, someone came up to the tennis courts.

'Looks like all the regulars are here already.'

'Ryuzaki sensei!'

'Good to see that all of you could turn up'

'Hai!'

'Since all of you are here again, why not play a match together? I believe that you all are longing to play each other. It will help the 3 who are still in Seigaku. The next ranking tournament is next week. And I want to see how much the rest of you have improved after leaving Seigaku.'

'Ryuzaki sensei! Can we at least finish our food first?'

'Fsuuuu…. You only think of food! And your stomach!'

'Mamushi! What is wrong with wanting to eat?'

Kikumaru cut in 'Nya Momo, kaido! Can you stop bickering?'

'Ne Tezuka, maybe you want to give them laps again?' said Fuji with his sadistic smile.

'Ah'

'I have a better idea, let's test out my new Inui juice! Kaido, Momoshiro, you will be the first two people to try out my new Super Inui juice' said Inui with a wicked grin on his face.

'I was planning on trying it out on someone today. Why don't you both play a match and whoever loses will have to drink my juice?'

Momoshiro thought about it for a while, then said 'Sounds like a good idea. Ryuzaki sensei, what do you think?

'I am okay with it'

Soon Momoshiro and Kaido started their match. It was to last only one game…

'I will not lose to Kaido! *dunk smash*

Score: 15-0

'Fsuuu… If Momo thinks that he can beat me, he is so wrong!' *snake*

Score: 15-15

'I will definitely beat you Mamushi!'

Score: 30-15

'Who are you calling Mamushi??'

Score: 30-30

'Who else would I call Mamushi? You are the only one who can be called that here'

Score: 40-30

'Fsuuuuuuuu….'

Score: 40-40

A long rally soon commenced. It was almost the deciding point for the two of them.

'Advantage to Kaido'

Another long rally commenced. Soon, it ended with Kaido winning the game. Momoshiro drank up the Super Inui Juice and fainted on the floor.

The regulars looked at Inui. With the exception of Tezuka and Fuji, the rest of the regulars looked at him with a scared expression.

The other regulars started their own matches. Double matches were also played and Oishi-Kikumaru pair was by far the best in the whole team. At the singles side, Tezuka dominated with Fuji following close behind. The penalty for losing was simple, a cup of Super Inui juice! One by one, the regulars fainted in the tennis court. Soon, there was a line of the regulars who had fainted. Even Inui, who made his own juice, said 'I guess I made this drink too strong' before finally fainting.

There were only 4 people left. Oishi, Kikumaru, Tezuka and Fuji. It was starting to get dark by that time.

'You all better go home. It is starting to get late already. I will send the developed photo to each of you.' Said Ryuzaki sensei.

The 4 remaining members had to wake the other members of the team. It was a tough job as the juice was really strong. They had to pour water over the fainted regulars before they could really wake up.

'Senpai- tachi! It is no fair, the 4 of you didn't get to drink Inui's juice!'

'Momo, I am sure we will get a chance to meet up again and they will have to drink twice the amount next time.'

After clearing up the tennis court, the regulars started to walk out of the gate. Suddenly Momoshiro said,' Hey, why don't we meet up on the first Sunday of every month?'

'Momo! It is a good idea! Then I can get to see fujiko and Oishi every month! And of course, the whole team too!'

Soon, they had to part their ways. They were reluctant but made a firm promise to meet up again next month.

'Sayonara! Take care and meet up on the first Sunday of next month. Same time, same place!'

And with that, the regulars separated into their own paths once more, going about their own lives and own schedules.

However,

'Eiji! Do you have some time? I want to go to a place with you'

'Nya Oishi! Sure!'

How is this story? It took a long time to write. I'm sorry. Please review. And this should be the second or third last chapter already. It's the longest so far! Hope the story is good and worth waiting for.


	6. Chapter 6 green container with Oishi!

Once again, thank you for your reviews! It makes me very happy to know that people are reading my fanfics.

Here is chapter 6. hope it I okay and please review. If there is anything to be improved, tell me.

Enjoy!

'Kikumaru, I want to bring you somewhere. Today is as special as a day as our last day of school.'

'Hai Oishi'

It was nearly 5pm and Oishi wanted to bring Kikumaru to a familiar place. A place that they used to visit frequently. They took a leisurely walk from the Seigaku gates. It has been a year since they took this same route together. There was no need for words to be said. Just like in the old times, each of them understood the other perfectly. They took their time to take in their surroundings. The things that have and haven't changed since they separated. It was surprisingly peaceful as they walked.

At last, they reached their destination. It was situated in a nice spot. There was a slight breeze that blew by several times. They walked closer to it. It was their favourite place. It was the place where they came after every match that they had lost and they would review the match together. It was the place where they first agreed to be a doubles team. It was the place where they agreed to call themselves the golden pair. This special place is the green container.

The first thing that they did was to walk around the green container together. They came to the spot where the words 'Oishi Shuichiro and Kikumaru Eiji, the golden pair forever' and the two smiley faces were written. A smile started to form on Kikumaru's face.

'Nya Oishi. Golden pair forever! It has been one year since we left Seigaku and we have just met up. Do you think if we could really stay as the golden pair forever?'

'I am sure we can.'

Oishi then looked towards the sky. The sun was due to set soon. The golden pair climbed up onto the container and lay side by side with their heads facing the sky. The yellowish red sun was clearly seen in the sky. A small cool breeze blew across them.

Under the sky, the golden pair talked about their lives after their last day at Seigaku. There was so much to talk about. They were now in new tennis teams and were back to being the freshman again.

'Oishi! It sure felt weird to be called a freshman again. Soon, we would be in our second year in high school.'

'Yes, being freshman is a bit weird after once being the seniors in the school.'

They continued talking about their lives. Then they reflected on all the past memories that they had together. The happiness of winning a game together, the sadness of losing a game together, how they managed synchronization and finally, the many training sessions that they had together.

A flock of birds flew across in the sky. They were flying freely in the sky, just like their last day of school and when Kikumaru went back to the container a few days before. But unlike that day when Kikumaru was alone, this time, the golden pair was together again. They had united under the same sky around a year after they graduated from Seigaku.

The sun started to set. Its yellow colour turned to a bright orange. The sun got lower and lower.

The golden pair lay peaceful and silent as they watched the sunset together. It had been a long time since they were this peaceful. It was a beautiful evening.

Soon, the sun had set and the stars came out. It was just like their last day of school. The stars were twinkling brightly.

The golden pair decided that it was time to leave for home yet again. However, they were very reluctant to leave. The last time they left, it took one year to meet up again.

'Nya Oishi. I want to play a match against you someday. I want to beat you again.'

'Eiji! Why don't we meet up next Saturday at the tennis courts and we can play our match there?'

'Hai!'

'For now, we have to part the ways again'

'I guess so'

'Goodbye Eiji! See you on Saturday. Golden pair forever?'

'Golden pair forever! See you on Saturday'

And with that, they made their own way home. As Kikumaru walked home, he put his hand in his pocket and held on to his marker. This marker was more important to him now. It would serve as a reminder of Oishi and their promise to be the golden pair forever.

How is the story? I initially wanted to end the story at this chapter. But I guess I should continue? There is an opening for a continuation but this can also be the closing chapter. I am still undecided on whether to continue.


	7. Chapter 7 the golden pair's match

Chapter 7

Thanks for all your reviews! It is really encouraging!

This chapter is about Oishi and Kikumaru playing against each other again. It may be a bit boring…. I have been out of tennis for years already. Hope its okay. Please review! Thanks!

It was Saturday at last and Kikumaru was excited. It has been 6 days since he had his deal with Oishi. He was to play a game against Oishi again. He had beaten Oishi before and he wanted to beat Oishi again. He could not sleep the night before and was wide awake. However, he still had lots of energy.

Kikumaru quickly got ready and left his house for the nearby tennis courts. The golden pair had agreed to meet in those tennis courts for the match. It was in the middle of both their houses. He had his bag in one hand and his other hand was in his pocket, holding the precious marker.

The sun had just risen in the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was not too bright and it was a little windy. Soon, Kikumaru saw the tennis courts and in the distance stood Oishi, sitting on the bench waiting patiently for his doubles partner to come. Oishi was early, just like he usually was.

'Nya Oishi! You are early today!'

'Eiji! You are early too.'

'Can we start our match now?'

'Let's warm up first. Then we can play to our hearts content.'

They started to run laps together. Their paces were almost the same. Kikumaru had been training hard and his stamina had improved even more since he had left Seigaku.

'Oishi! I think that we have done enough warm up exercises. Can we start now? Let's play a one set match. And see how much you have improved!'

'Hai! I won't go easy on you. I want to beat you today!'

'I have beaten you before Oishi! I can beat you again! But we have no umpire.'

'I didn't think we needed an umpire. After all, no one knows about this match except us. Let's have a one set match.'

Soon, they started their match. The both of them were serious. Any slight mistake would have cost them a point.

Oishi took the first serve. He had a service ace. His ball was pinpoint in accuracy and even the ball's speed and strength had increased. Kikumaru, even though he knew that the serve was coming since he had seen it on Sunday, could not move an inch.

Oishi served again and this time Kikumaru could return the ball. A long rally commenced. Neither will give in to the other. They played their best. However, Kikumaru hit a chance ball. Oishi used this chance and hit it with his special move, the moon volley. It landed just on the base line of the tennis court. Kikumaru could not reach it in time. The score was 30-0.

Oishi served and another rally took place. This time however, Kikumaru concentrated more and he won the point. The score was 30-15.

The first game comprised of many rallies and it ended with Oishi keeping his service game.

Kikumaru served next. He had a fierce look on his face. The look of determination. The look of wanting to win. Oishi returned the serve. Kikumaru decided to run up to the net. He hit a ball. Oishi returned the ball to the free side at the far corner, however, Kikumaru used his famous acrobatics to return the ball. This continued and it ended with Kikumaru winning his first point.

The golden pair knew each other all too well so they could judge each other's movements and shots, however, being apart for a year has its effects. Off course, being in different schools also has a part to play in this. Some of the moves have changed slightly and off course, it was harder to read each other's minds.

The score was 3 games all. However, neither Oishi nor Kikumaru was feeling tired. Neither of them were out of breathe. Kikumaru was relying more on his acrobatics to win while Oishi played using his superb skill of pinpoint and accurate shots.

It was Oishi's serve again. He hit a shot and created another service ace. In his year in high school, he had developed a new serve. This serve was faster then his usual serves and always landed just next to the side line, making it hard for the opponent to reach. The score became 40-0 when Kikumaru counted with his acrobatics. A rally started yet again. Kikumaru won the point with his kikumaru beam.

The match had already lasted an hour and the golden pair was tied at 4 games all. Both of them had started to sweat and were beginning to feel tired. Kikumarus's movements in the court had become slower as the time went on.

Oishi kept his service game again and the score was 5 games to 4. If Oishi could win this game, the match would be over. But breaking Kikumaru's service game was not easy.

Kikumaru kept his service game too and the game was even at 5 games to all.

The golden pair fought on and did not give up. No doubt, they were playing slower but they continued. Oishi served and again he kept his service game. Once again, it was one more game before he could win the match.

Kikumaru served and Oishi hit back with a harder ball then usual. Kikumaru hit back and Oishi tried his luck with a moon volley. It worked. The ball landed on the base line and Kikumaru did not reach it in time. However, it was still impossible for Oishi to break Kikumaru's service game. The game ended in 6 games all.

They went into a tie break. Each one of them could not break each other's service point. They had reached 40 all in the tie break and still none of them made any mistakes. It was a long and tiring game for the both of them.

They reached 60 all in the tie break and Oishi held onto his serve. Kikumaru served and ran forward for net play. Oishi took the chance and hit another moon volley. Kikumaru lost the point and lost the game.

Kikumaru, aware that he had lost, bent down towards the ground. He lay on the ground of the tennis courts and several tears dropped from his eyes.

Okay, so how was the story? Please tell me if it is okay or not. I will change this chapter if there are any problems. I have not thought of the plot for chapter 8 yet so I can make any changes. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 the final goodbye

Okay, this will be my last chapter for the story. I will end it here as there is nothing more I can write from this story.

This story is a bit unrealistic. But I need to do it to end up my whole story.

Elated as Oishi was after winning the match against Kikumaru, he was also worried about how his doubles partner will take the blow. As soon as Kikumaru went down, Oishi ran over to him and tried to comfort the sad and hurt friend. Soon however, Kikumaru began to become more cheerful. Oishi certainly knew how to comfort his doubles partner. Kikumaru wiped his eyes and he smiled.

'Oishi, you have beaten me! You sure have improved since we left Seigaku.' Kikumaru said with sparkling eyes.

'Eiji! You did well too. It was a close game.'

They lay together in the tennis courts till the sun became blazing hot. The heat was unbearable. The golden pair decided to go to the nearby shop for lunch.

The golden pair was happy enjoying their lunch and talking. It seemed that there were still so many things to talk about. Then, Oishi surprised Kikumaru.

'Eiji, there is something that I want to tell you. And I haven't been able to tell you yet.'

'Nya Oishi. What is it?'

'I may be going overseas next week.'

'Wow! You are so lucky Oishi. Where are you going? But why are you going overseas during the school term?'

'Eiji, its not that I am going overseas for a holiday. I meant that I will be immigrating. My family has decided to go to Britain. There are better study opportunities there and they wanted a change of environment. The others don't know yet. I wanted to play a match against you today in case I do not have another chance to play against you again.'

'….' Kikumaru was speechless. It was too hard for him to accept that his doubles partner was leaving Japan forever.

'But Oishi, how are you going to leave behind all that you know and all your friends? And what will become of the golden pair?'

'I have to go if my family decides to go. As for the both of us being the golden pair, even if we are so far apart, we can still be called the golden pair right? The physical distance does not matter. The only thing that matters is that we both know that we will be the golden pair forever.'

There was silence after that. Kikumaru had to slowly think over what Oishi had just told him. The both of them finished their lunch in uncomfortable silence.

'Oka-san. What is the matter?'

'Shuichiro, I need you to come back home immediately. I need to make some last minute plans before we leave next week.'

'Hai'

'Eiji, I'm sorry, I need to go home now. Oka-san has just called.'

'Oishi! I still want to talk to you more. I don't want you to just go like that.'

'I want to talk to you too. But not now. Why don't I call you again tonight?'

'Okay.'

Kikumaru sat rooted to his seat as he saw his doubles partner going out of the door. He had no idea what to do. His mind was in a whirl and he could not accept the fact that Oishi was going to immigrate. Kikumaru slowly went back home and locked himself in his own room. He used his phone and dialed Fuji's number. He needed to tell someone about how he was feeling.

'Fujiko? Is that you? I need to talk to you about something.'

'Go ahead and tell me what is wrong.'

The two good friends chatted over the phone for a long time.

Darkness fell and Kikumaru finally got off the phone with Fuji. He lay down on his bed and wanted to close his eyes. However, his phone started to ring again.

It was Oishi who called and as promised, Oishi talked to Kikumaru. He explained the reasons why he had to leave slowly and patiently to his doubles partner. The golden pair talked on the phone late into the night. It was 3 am before they hung up. Both of them knew that this type of conversation will never happen between the both of them again. The both of them made the most of this conversation.

After talking to Fuji and Oishi, Kikumaru began to accept the things that are happening around him.

A/N: *time flies and I will skip to the day that Oishi had to leave*

Oishi had not told any one else but Kikumaru that he was going away. After all, he decided that there was no need to. He had given Kikumaru the exact time and flight that he was going to take.

As his family and him arrived at the airport, there was no sign of Kikumaru. Oishi signed. The Oishi family checked in and was just about to go off when Oishi heard a familier voice.

'Oishi! Don't go in without saying goodbye to me first!' shouted kikumaru from a distance.

'And don't forget to say goodbye to us too!' shouted just about everyone else in the Seigaku regular team. With the exception of Tezuka who was wearing his usual 'stoic' face.

Oishi turned back and smiled.

'How did you all know that I was leaving? Did Eiji tell you?'

'Yes, he did. Oishi senpai! How could you think of going off forever without saying goodbye to all of us?'

'I just thought that it would be easier if you all didn't know about it.'

'Any way, we have brought a gift for you to remember all of us by. We had hardly any time to prepare a gift for you. But I hope it will be memorable.'

Momoshiro, being the captain of the Seigaku tennis club, went forward and presented Oishi with his gift. A small booklet containing the pictures of all the good times that Oishi and his team had together since Oishi first joined the Seigaku tennis club. At the back were the signatures and well wishes of all the regulars.

Kikumaru then gave Oishi his own gift that he had made for Oishi. A video. A video of the games that they had played together as the one and only golden pair.

Oishi smile at the whole team. He was grateful to all of them.

'Arigato! I will really miss all of you. Thank you so much for your presents.'

'Shuichiro, we must go in now or we will miss the flight.'

'Bye everyone! We can still keep in contact. And I promise that we will meet next month, at Seigaku tennis courts!'

'Goodbye Oishi!'

As Oishi walked away into the distance, the other Seigaku regulars felt sad. It was as if they had lost a team mate. And in a way, they did.

As for Kikumaru, he looked down and tears were flowing from his eyes. He was going to miss Oishi. Hopefully, Oishi will keep his promise and they will all meet again next month. He put his hand inside his pocket and held onto the special marker.

How is the story? Can please review? Thank you!

And thanks to all the people who have reviewed this chapter and gave me advice!


End file.
